villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nancy (SuperMarioLogan)
Nancy François (née Jeffy) is the main antagonist of Jeffy's Parents!, and will be the main antagonist of the upcoming YouTube film The SuperMarioLogan Movie!. She is an abusive, and alcoholic prostitute who is Jeffy's real mother, who gave birth to him at a porta potty. She was also mentioned in Mario The Babysitter!. She was voiced by Pablo Sanchez, better known as Chris Netherton, who also voiced Brooklyn Guy, Bully Bill, Craig The Devil, Cody David Winkle, Does Bad Things Guy, and The Loan Dolphin. History Early life In the early 2000s, Nancy met a French painter named Jacques Pierre François and married him. Nancy started working as a smoker and a prostitue. On August 21, 2004, she gave birth to Jeffy at a portable toilet. Before Mario The Babysitter!. On January 24, 2016, Nancy drove to an apartment complex, decided to stop being Jeffy's mother and ordered Jeffy to find a new mother and father, but he doesn't want a new mother and father and wants to live with her. However, Nancy doesn't want to live with him, because she finds him "ugly "stupid", and a waste of her time. Jeffy asks her if he forgets his name, so she writes his name on his shirt and puts a note saying "Please Babysitt.....sorry", lying by saying it says that he's a good boy. Nancy drives off and leaves Jeffy at the apartment. He comes across the apartment door of Mario and meets with him. Jeffy's Parents On January 23, 2017, Jacque Pierre François commited suicided while making a painting called "The Suicide", and left his million dollar fortune to his only child Jeffy. Goodman calls Mario from the apartment complex, stating that Nancy wants her son Jeffy back. Upon hearing this, Mario instantly gets overjoyed. He and Rosalina get Jeffy ready to see Nancy at the front door. Nancy shows up at the door and asks for alcohol, despite being pregnant. She then proceeds charge Mario a dollar to spit on him, even though Mario said no. Nancy says that she dropped Jeffy because she needed somebody to take care of him while she was at a grocery store, but Jeffy tells the real story. After Jeffy tells the real story, Nancy beats him for "lying" and Mario tells Jeffy to leave with her, but Jeffy and Rosalina are both reluctant. Nancy eventually forces Jeffy out. Rosalina gets furious at Mario for letting Nancy take Jeffy away, and leaves him. At the car, Jeffy still does not to go with Nancy. She tells him that his father was a famous painter who passed away, and left million dollars to him, so when he turns 18, all the money would be Nancy's. ''The SuperMarioLogan Movie!'' "Coming soon". Videos SML Movie Jeffy's Parents! Category:SuperMarioLogan Villains Category:Female Villains Category:YouTube Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Toy Villains Category:Parent Category:Internet Villains Category:Abusers Category:Child-Abusers Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Married Villains Category:Inmates Category:Greedy Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Addicts Category:Pure Evil Category:Complete Monster Category:Wrath Category:Sloth Category:Dimwiits Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Liars Category:Criminals Category:Titular Villains Category:Chaotic Evil